


Electric Hour

by pennysparkle



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Switching, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparkle/pseuds/pennysparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro wouldn’t necessarily say that he’d been anticipating this moment, but he’d thought about it a lot - not that he could be blamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Hour

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago [yafuu](http://acidiceffect.tumblr.com) posted [this](http://acidiceffect.tumblr.com/post/63569552202/im-sorry) and needless to say, I was inspired.

Zoro wouldn't necessarily say that he'd been anticipating this moment, but he'd thought about it a lot - not that he could be blamed. After all, more than a week had passed since the small pink egg vibrator had mysteriously appeared in the night stand between his and Sanji's bunks. More than seven days full of opening that drawer, forced to look at it in its embarrassing packaging, unable to stop wondering when they were actually going to make _use_ of it, and how; that was enough to make even the most patient man begin to feel antsy.

Perhaps it didn't help that he often contemplated its various uses while Sanji was drifting off to sleep next to him. It was safe to say that he'd never gotten so many erections over an inanimate object before, not even during puberty.

But here, finally, chances were he was about to find out just what Sanji had in mind. The stage was set - both of them were hard, they had a decent enough room in an inn, Sanji had been _very_ thorough in his preparation of Zoro for whatever it was he was planning, and most importantly, the vibrator was present.

The only thing standing in their way was the fact that Sanji was taking an awful long time getting it out of its packaging, and it was very likely that his temper would soon have him completely out of the mood for sex. That was the exact opposite of what Zoro wanted, so to make the wait a little more easy on the both of them, he reached over and wrapped a loose fist around Sanji's cock, jerking it slowly but precisely.

"You're being a distraction," Sanji muttered under his breath, the first words that had been spoken in several minutes. Nevertheless, his hips twitched up into Zoro's touch, and he let out a single huff of pleasure. Zoro grinned, slicking his thumb over the head of Sanji's cock to collect up a bit of precome, rubbing lightly over the slit. If he was going to be a distraction, at least he was going to be a _good_ one.

Not that he got much of a chance at it in the end. The sound of the package splitting open filled the room as Sanji at last managed to rip into it, and with no hesitation, he tugged the vibrator free. It was obvious to Zoro that he was trying to hurry, fingers moving with perfect accuracy as he put all the components in place.

Then he passed it to Zoro.

With a frown on his lips, Zoro looked at Sanji. "What do you want me to do with it?"

Sanji raised an eyebrow, trying to look fierce as he said the words. "Put it in me."

A shrug of the shoulders, and then Zoro nodded, shuffling across the bed and putting a hand on Sanji's waist to guide him over onto his stomach. Sanji went easily, and Zoro smoothed both palms once down the expanse of his warm, pale back. His path sidetracked at the base of Sanji's spine, slipping to the side to spread him open.

It was instinct to lean down, a quick swipe of tongue across Sanji's hole. His whole body jolted at that first touch, and then immediately stilled again as he took in a breath and held it, fingers reaching back to wrap in Zoro's hair. Zoro just smirked, pressing his tongue deeper, fingers digging hard into the flesh of Sanji's ass. He was unhurried as he licked at Sanji, contrary to the insistence of his mind and his cock. They had time enough to do anything they wanted, and right now, Zoro missed being able to take his time.

Besides, it was hard to resist Sanji when he was tilting his hips back, thighs spread just enough for Zoro to rub fingertips down over his cock, back up across his balls before sliding into the warmth of him. He licked around his fingers, long slow presses of the tongue until Sanji was quivering, and then his other hand went in search of the vibrator.

It took some effort to find it, but once he had it, he didn't waste any time pressing it into Sanji. Then, as he drew back onto his knees, he cast a quick eye over the sight before him. Sanji's skin was flushed, a faint sheen of sweat prickling over his back that shifted in the light as he breathed in and out. The muscles there twitched almost imperceptibly, and Zoro couldn't resist dragging his hand once more up the length of Sanji's spine, more than appreciative but less than worshipful.

Sanji came up soon after that, curling his arms over Zoro's shoulders. Zoro pressed his right hand comfortingly to Sanji's skinny rib cage, guiding him into a short kiss, which apparently dissatisfied Sanji. The nip of his teeth was punishing against Zoro's bottom lip, hard enough that he knew Sanji was reaching the end of his patience for bullshit, and the words he spoke next only solidified that point.

"Turn over."

For a moment, Zoro thought about being difficult, but he wondered whether or not it'd truly be worth it to potentially cause Sanji to lose the rest of his patience and give up completely, so he complied. On his knees, he could see nothing, but he could hear the bed creak, and feel the warm, slightly rough skin of Sanji's hands as he slid a palm up Zoro's back.

It rested there as he pressed a couple fingers of the other hand into Zoro, a quick check that he was still ready. He withdrew, and shortly after, the blunt head of his cock pressed where his fingers had just been.

Sanji could be careful to the point of making Zoro want to strangle him sometimes, but today he slid in as quickly as he could without causing Zoro pain. The push of his hips was firm, the way relatively slick, and soon they were pressed together. Zoro could faintly feel the tiny shivers wracking Sanji's body, and he wondered just how hopeless Sanji would become when the vibrator was actually _on_.

Once the idea caught, he found it hard to let go of. It took a bit of effort to find the remote, but the second he had it in hand and clicked the dial up once, Sanji's reaction was instantaneous; his hips jolted into Zoro, cock bottoming out inside of him, and the sting of his bones against Zoro's ass was sharp. But that could be ignored for the time being, because he was too focused on the way that Sanji's body had stilled against his even as his limbs shook. The light trembling seemed to satisfy something inside of Zoro, as it always did.

He'd seen Sanji shaking, begging, nearly on the verge of rare speechlessness a few times. At first it'd seemed like too much power for him, and he couldn't believe he was allowed it, but there was something that pleased him about being able to bring Sanji to the edge of something like that. And anyway, Sanji could have just the same effect on him at times.

They both fought it off, stubborn and unwilling to let themselves reach those kind of states. But it was intoxicating enough in Sanji that Zoro found himself anticipating it, just a little.

And here Zoro could see the onset of it. Sanji pressed against his back, breathing harshly onto his neck as he tried to hang onto whatever tenuous grip he had upon control. Zoro smiled into his own bicep, biding his time. Before they were through, Sanji would let go of it. All Zoro had to do was wait.

The quivering gradually faded, until Sanji could settle back on steady knees. His hand rested upon Zoro's waist, and slowly, he rocked his hips out. There were still fine tremors running along him; Zoro could tell by the way his hand shook on his skin, and the way he didn't seem quite as firm or sure in the movement of his hips as he had when they'd started.

It was almost as if he wasn't sure which way to go, confused by the sensations pouring through him. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Zoro pointedly tilted his hips back, forcing Sanji deeper in increments. And finally, Sanji seemed to realize what he was supposed to be doing.

As he started moving again, the jerk of his hips was unrefined, but Zoro could ignore that for the way Sanji's cock filled him, teasing across all the right places. It was good - not enough, but for the time being, good. Anyway, he was a little more interested in Sanji's reactions than his own pleasure for the moment.

And so for a few minutes, he let it go on like that - Sanji jerking into him, panting against the top of his spine. His limbs felt tense, as if he were afraid that any loosening of them would somehow make him lose control, and it was beginning to irritate Zoro. It was fine if Sanji thought he was doing this for Zoro's sake, but when it got in the way of Sanji's own pleasure, that was where Zoro had to draw the line.

He wasn't sure why his first thought was to click his thumb up higher on the remote that was pressed to the bed under his palm. This time, its effect was nigh disastrous in its intensity. Sanji let out a broken sound just as his fingers clawed into Zoro's waist, and his hips snapped forward, burying his cock more deeply in Zoro than he'd managed yet while at the same time nearly tumbling Zoro off the bed. Still, his reflexes were on his side as he groaned and shoved back, Sanji's whole body shuddering against his.

For a moment, he was sure Sanji was about to come. But instead, he just bit punishingly into Zoro's neck as his hand groped across the sheets for the remote. It was only the constant need to tease Sanji that had Zoro tugging it away from him.

"Give it, asshole," Sanji panted out, his fingers distracted from their search. They clenched in the sheets before moving again, much less frenzied.

"Stop paying so much attention to it," Zoro replied.

"It's hard," said Sanji, and with a sudden burst of speed, his hand moved across the sheets between Zoro's thighs, wrist bumping his cock, which caused Zoro to grind back on Sanji's cock in turn.

"I can feel that."

"Shut the fuck up," Sanji said, his voice tilting upward into dangerous territory, so Zoro turned his head to the side, nudging his lips up against Sanji's. They took it slow, bordering on gentle, only a few quick swipes of tongue. It was remarkably chaste for what they were in the middle of, but it seemed to take some of the jittery distractedness out of Sanji. Miraculously, the buzz of the vibrator didn't break his attention away from Zoro's lips, and had the plus side of making him forget all about the remote.

"Get back to it," Zoro said when they parted at last, and Sanji grunted, slapping an open palm against Zoro's upturned ass. He chose to believe that the sting it left behind was punishment for earlier, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it just a little bit.

Then Sanji was nudging his cock forward again, and Zoro put his hand around his own cock, starting to feel the raising pressure of orgasm straining at the base of his pelvis. Of course that would be just the moment when the slight unbalance of the bed caused Sanji's cock to slide free. But instead of yelling at Sanji, Zoro only clicked the vibrator up even higher, hand still on his own cock.

The sound that Sanji let out was something like a howl of indignation and frustration, and his fingers scrabbled roughly against Zoro's back. "Turn it off, fuck, turn it off, I'm gonna come," he babbled.

Zoro refused. He tucked the remote up against his chest as Sanji caught on and tried to pull it away, even as futile as it was. His body was shaking like a leaf in the wind against Zoro's, the thin layer of sweat on his chest too slick to afford him any balance as he tried to grab the remote away.

So Zoro dropped it. He just wanted to come, and really, it wasn't worth the distraction. Sanji snatched it up off the comforter and started muttering to himself, trying to figure out how to turn it down.

"You just press the button," Zoro said, idly rubbing a thumb over the tip of his cock.

Sanji pressed it, and his body jolted against Zoro's. "That didn't turn it down, it turned it up-" he said, and trailed off as his hips jerked forward, his cock rubbing up against Zoro's hole. His words faded as he let out a moan and that was it, his hand gripping tight around Zoro's hip as come pattered onto his back, dribbling warmly down his spine. Sanji didn't stop shivering for a while, soft sounds of pleasure slipping out as the last of his orgasm receded, and he finally dropped to the bed next to Zoro.

"I'm sorry," he said after a few minutes of recuperation.

"Huh?" Zoro asked dumbly. His hand was still around his cock, but orgasm seemed suddenly far from reach.

"You didn't come. Let's get that taken care of."

Zoro shrugged his shoulders, mesmerized by the way Sanji spread his legs slightly apart. He shuffled over on his knees and took Sanji under the right thigh, dragging him forward so that his ass rested against Zoro's lap. "Alright," he said, and in the silence between his words, he heard the buzzing of the vibrator still inside of Sanji. "Do you want me to turn that off for you?"

Sanji's eyebrows raised. His body hadn't stopped trembling, overwhelmed and far too sensitive. But he shook his head. "It'll feel good for you, right?"

Zoro shrugged his shoulders. A glance down at Sanji's belly showed that his cock was limp, and another glance up at his face showed that it looked slightly pained. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Sanji said. "Come on."

Zoro didn't need to be told twice, and anyway, he'd get the shit kicked out of him if he questioned it. Sometimes he was aware of the need to pick his battles, and ones against Sanji's stubbornness were almost always a lost cause.

And because he wasn't one to turn down the chance of getting to come, he nodded. He picked up the vibrator, adjusting the intensity to a lower level. Then he reached over to the side, grabbing the tube of lube so he could slick up his cock.

It was strange pressing into Sanji, at once a feeling he was used to, and one that he wasn't. How odd it was to be pressed inside of Sanji along with something else, but when that something else was a vibrator... Well, combined with the usual sensations, it wasn't half bad of a feeling.

Sanji's face went a little more pinched though, and Zoro stopped where he was. "What?" he asked.

"Just... be careful."

Zoro rolled his eyes, hitching Sanji's leg up a little further for leverage, rolling his hips in shallowly. It was always strange, even after a year full of this, how his body seemed to know all the right ways to react to Sanji's, and just as expected, his aim was good enough to avoid too much stimulation. "I know, dumbass."

"Shut up, asshole! I'm just looking out for myself!"

"But you know I'll look out for you too," Zoro said as he leaned down, curling one arm underneath Sanji's neck and dropping his head in for a kiss. Sanji readily received it, his lips moving on just the right line between rough and gentle against Zoro's, and when he got sick of that, he parted them. Zoro dipped his tongue in, meeting Sanji's, and as he lost himself in the kiss, it was easy to lose track of what his hips were doing too.

When Sanji let out a yelp against his lips, Zoro jerked back. "What _now_?"

"Fucker, that's sensitive!"

"Sorry," said Zoro, though it was only half true. The way Sanji's knees shook against his hips was perhaps a bit too pleasing.

But he paid a little more attention after that, at the least. At the best of times, it was hard to not want to press hard and deep into the heat of Sanji's body, and it was even worse when there were vibrations added in, but he could withstand it. What was self-control if he couldn't refrain from fucking Sanji into the sheets?

He took his time, not really looking for pleasure. It wasn't the same if Sanji wasn't getting something from it, and anyway, he could be patient. There was time enough to fill while he waited for Sanji's cock to become interested in proceedings once more, and with slow, measured rolls of his hips, it wasn't all that exhausting, though the vibrator was certainly a bit distracting.

Still, he felt a bit relieved when Sanji's cock finally started stiffening against his belly, and perhaps he was a little too excited when he thrust in deeper. Sanji let out another yelp, back straining up into an arch as he kicked his knee hard into Zoro's ribs. "What the fuck!"

"Oops."

"Do it again, I'll kick your shitty face in."

Zoro grinned, baring his teeth, and nudged his hips in. The way Sanji writhed against the sheets, letting out a broken moan, was intoxicating. So was the way he seemed too overstimulated to speak. But Zoro figured he'd pushed his luck enough, and went back to rolling his hips incrementally. A few fleeting strokes of his fingers across Sanji's cock was enough to start getting him well and truly interested again.

"Okay, go for it," Sanji said after a few further minutes of that, and Zoro did. The short, controlled strokes became long and powerful. Occasionally, his cock slid across the surface of the vibrator, sending a skittering pleasure up through him that was unlike anything he'd felt before. It was maddening, torturous, teasing. Now that he had a taste of it, it was hard not to want more of it.

And with the way Sanji's legs cradled Zoro's hips, feet locked behind his back, it seemed that was all he wanted too. Zoro was perfectly happy to give it, and Sanji was perfectly happy to reciprocate by dialing up the vibrations.

It was too much. Zoro felt his stomach muscles clenching in tight. He wanted to come, wanted to fuck Sanji for all he was worth. But he had a feeling that wouldn't be appreciated at this point, so he kept up his pace, even as Sanji clicked up the vibrations even _further_.

He was starting to understand why Sanji had been writhing and panting against the sheets earlier. That was really all _he_ wanted to do now, it felt so good.

At any rate, Sanji was much more cruel with the remote than Zoro had been; when he clicked it up to the topmost setting, Zoro had to dig his hands into the sheets by Sanji's head to keep from going off right inside of him. "Fuck..." he hissed between his teeth, tugging sharply at a hank of Sanji's hair. "Fucking shitty cook."

"Yeah, caveman, you are," Sanji said with a mischievous smirk. "You could be doing a little better though."

Zoro grunted and shoved his hips forward, angling to drive Sanji wild. And when he managed it, Sanji's feet dropped down so he could rut back against him, roughly spurring Zoro on. It was a mutual dare to get the other to come first, and they were both determined to hold it out.

Of course Zoro was on the lower ground. He'd been waiting to come, and Sanji had already gone once. Somehow he knew it was going to be him that failed. The vibrations simply became too much, he told himself, and that was why he couldn't stop himself from railing into Sanji as he jerked him off, too pride-bound to let it go. When Sanji's body tightened and fluttered around him, he gave in, spilling deep inside. With his head bowed, it was easy to catch when Sanji followed after him, gasping and clutching at the sheets as he came, a few weak dribbles of it spilling onto his stomach. Sanji's face was twisted in pain and pleasure, and Zoro knew it had to hurt to come so hard so soon after the first go-round.

But it couldn't distract from the slow thrusts of his hips as he worked out the last of his pleasure in Sanji's body. He was almost sad to pull out, but the vibrations combined with the tight heat was hard to tolerate. It was amazing that Sanji had managed it for so long after coming.

With a deep exhale, he flopped to the bed beside Sanji, lethargic and exhausted. Still, he wouldn't leave Sanji hanging. "Need me to take care of that for you?" he asked.

Sanji rolled onto his side. "Take care of what?"

"The vibrator?"

The silence that stretched between them was not, for some reason, filled with the sound of buzzing.

"Did it turn off, I wonder?" Sanji asked.

Zoro shrugged his shoulders as he lifted himself up on his elbows. "Turn over."

Sanji did, and Zoro leaned in, tugging gently at the cord until the small vibrator popped free along with a trickle of Zoro's come. At the same time, he grabbed the remote, flicking his thumb over the dial. Nothing happened. He raised an eyebrow. "I think we broke it."

"Huh?" Sanji asked, turning his head back to stare at Zoro. "No we didn't. Give it here."

Zoro passed him the remote, but no matter how many times Sanji pressed the buttons, it didn't work. "Did it run out of charge?" he mused to himself as he motioned for Zoro to pass him the egg as well. It was a bit sticky, and that seemed to disgust Sanji, but it didn't stop him from examining it closely.

Soon, his eyes were widening, and he let out a chuckle. "Damn, I think your come busted it. Good job, marimo," he said with a smirk.

Zoro shook his head, trying not to let on how amused (and a bit proud) he was. "Guess we'll just have to get a better one."

Sanji smiled. "Oh, I'm counting on it."


End file.
